


The Eleven Year Itch: Part One

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Eleven Year Itch [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Infidelity, J2, M/M, Slow Burn, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is probably the slowest burn in the history of mankind, Jareds' curiosity gets the better of him when he shows Jensen dirty stuff on the internet. Dirty stuff that opens the biggest can of worms ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleven Year Itch: Part One

There had been an abrupt halt in filming. Some stupid 'angel' extra had dislocated his shoulder. And Jared swore blind he himself wasn't to blame.

"You're like a bull in a China factory, Padalecki." Jensen half laughed as he sat scrolling through a few messages on his phone while they waited for filming to resume.

Jared slunk back against the mock wall set which wobbled and buckled under his weight. 

"Case in point." Jensen remarked with a smirk, eyes still on his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Jared pushed himself up and away from the wall and stood where he couldn't hurt or break anyone or thing in the general vicinity. 

"Checking my messages. You should try it sometime." 

"Jen?"

"Yeah?" Jensen replied, finger still working away, eyes down. 

"Have you ever Googled yourself?"

"Sure."

"Have you?" Jareds voice was a little high. 

"Course I have. You know I have. IMDB profile. Wiki page. Stuff like that."

"Oh. Yeah, me too." Silence for quite a long time. "Jen?" 

"Oh my God, what?" Jensen gave up with his emails and messages, shutting his phone off and popping into his jacket pocket.

"Ever tempted to, you know. Dig a little deeper?"

"Really, no." Jensen scoffed. "I've heard enough through hearsay thanks."

"Oh. No, I haven't either." Jared commented camply, curling his hair neatly behind one ear, answering a question Jensen didn't even ask.

"You're weird." Jensen slapped Jared on the back as they were called back on set to continue with their scene. 

At lunch, both men sloped off to their respective trailers for a little R&R. The had some pretty emotional scenes to get through during the afternoons' shoot and needed to prepare. They had formed such a bond over the past 10 or so years that anything heavy took its toll on them both. Being Sam and Dean was tiring at times.

Jared was unlikely to nap during his break and his little conversation with Jensen had played on his mind. You see. He had lied. Told like a huge, great whopping fat lie. He felt bad lying to Jensen but he thought that Jensen knew him well enough to know when he was telling tall tales. 

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Jared jumped out of his skin at Jensens' voice over his shoulder. Jared slapped his laptop shut so quickly the forgot his fingers were still resting on the mouse pad.

“Oh my God. Why don't you knock?"

"Dude. It's been 11 years. We're past knocking. I've seen you naked. I think we're good."

Jared winced as he dragged his long fingers from inside the closed laptop.

"Let's see."

"No."

"Show me. I saw ass."

Jared turned around and looked up at Jensen sheepishly.

"Don't be mad. Okay? Promise?" 

"I'm making no such promise." Jensen looked straight at Jared. "11 years." 

"Fine." Jared opened the laptop slowly then leaned back folding his arms. 

"Well that definitely isn't my butt."

"It's been Photoshopped."

"Has it?" Jensen countered sarcastically.

Jensen rolled his eyes, moving a round Jared swiftly, sitting down opposite him at the table. He spun the laptop around with one fast, sharp movement. 

"Am I going to regret this?" Jensen eyed Jared carefully.

"Probably."

Jensen scrolled slowly. He had managed to avoid really in depth looking at this kind of stuff. As he scrolled his eyes met porn. Porn stars that had a slight resemblance to himself and Jared fucking like animals. Porn fiction. Porn everything. His face and Jareds' emblazoned on so much porn. 

"Wow. Apparently. Your dick is long and mine is thick. Kinda got that right."

Jared sighed heavily letting his forehead drop against the table, his arms relaxed, hanging either side of him. 

"Stop looking." Jared mumbled. "There is 11 years worth of us screwing.” 

"They know we're both married right? And happily so?" 

"Doesn't make any difference." Jared looked up. "I've seen a lot of stuff. And I mean. Loads."

"See this is why I don't stray beyond the fringe. I mean I knew they-” Jensen held his fingers up and did stupid wiggly air-quotes. “-'shipped us'. But not in so much fucking detail.” Jensen closed the laptop slowly. He had seen enough. "Why are they so keen for us to do that kinda stuff?"

Jared just shrugged, he was hunched over, arms now wedged between his thighs. 

"I mean. I can kinda understand the Wincest. But us. Really? I mean me sucking your dick." Jensen pulled a face. His mind perhaps not so much matching the 'disgust' on his face. 

"Thanks, Jen." Jared looked entirely offended by his co-stars remark.

"No. Don't get all uppity with me about saying that. You know exactly what I mean. I'm straight. You know I am."

"Okay, Jen." Jared scoffed like the tiniest amount. "Whatever you say."

"You've seen Danneel and met Danneel. You remember she's a woman, right?” Jensen raised his eyebrows. “And also hot.” He added and grinned broadly.

"So you've never once. Ever, ever, ever thought about it. Even before you met her. Never thought about-" Jared trailed off, looking at Jensens red face. He couldn't be sure if it was anger or embarrassment. Or something else entirely.

"You also have a wife."

"Well, duh. I was just curious is all."

"Don't be. It's weird. And for the love of God stop looking at that shit."

"Fine. I will. Sometimes it's romantic stuff too you know. It's not all about the ass sex."

"Well that's just awesome then." Jensen forced a grin laced with a hint of exasperation. "If you're not 69ing me, you're wining and dining me."

"Why am I wining and dining you and not the other way around?"

"Is there a hidden camera in here or something? Is Misha in on this? Are we really having this conversation? Or am I having a nightmare?"

Jared opened his mouth and closed with every question. 

"We have 30 minutes before shooting starts. I'm going back to my trailer to bleach my brain."

Jared didn't dare utter another word, not until they were Sam and Dean again. Acting an intense BM scene sitting on the hood of the Impala. Their last scene of the day.

Sam looked down, eyes heavy  
"I ain't leaving you. Not ever." Dean spoke gruffly with complete self belief and conviction.  
"Dean. You say that but how many times have we been torn apart. One day-" Sam looked straight at Dean.  
"But today ain't that day, Sammy." Dean pulled Sam in, hooking his arm around his brother's neck. 

"And cut."

Jensen paused as he heard the words, his arm was still around Jareds neck, fingers toying with the collar of Jareds blue plaid shirt.

"Jen. End scene." Jared whispered. 

"Not yet it isn't. Meet me on lot 6. Wait five minutes before you leave." Jensens words were quick and practiced. He pulled away without meeting Jareds gaze. 

Jensen was still Dean. Hands in his jean pockets leaning against a faux brick wall as Jared sauntered in, every bit of him Sam Winchester.

"Hey." Jared looked around and the over his shoulder. "What's with you?" 

"I, erm. Wanted to go over that scene again. Didn't feel right. Wasn't feeling the emotion."

"What are you talking about? It was a perfect take."

"I guess. Just feel like it could have been little more raw. You know?"

Jared, his hands in the pockets of his jacket joined Jensen, leaning against a this time sturdier fake wall. 

"You were on my right side when we did the scene." Jensen said plainly but with the smallest tremble in his voice which he had managed to conceal from Jared. 

"Oh yeah. Okay." Jared switched sides and melted from Jared into Sam in a heartbeat.

"I ain't leaving you. Not ever." Dean spoke gruffly with completely self belief and conviction.  
"Dean. You say that but how many times have we been torn apart. One day-" Sam looked straight at Dean.  
"But today ain't that day, Sammy." Dean pulled Sam in, hooking his arm around his brother's neck. 

Jensen, as before fiddled with the back of Jareds shirt collar. 

"What if Dean did this?" Jensen whispered before pressing his mouth gently against Jareds'. He exhaled into Jareds' open, shocked mouth and waited for the tiniest moment. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard it felt like it was hammering through his rib cage. Jared pushed Jensen against the wall with his mouth.

"Why?" Jared gasped over Jensens' lips as he was dragged from view to behind a stack of set walls, completely hidden from becoming the latest tabloid scoop.  
"Don't talk." Jensen muttered quickly. The kiss was awkward and bumpy and Jared felt huge in Jensens arms. They had hugged before, countless amount of times but this was a whole new level of hug. It was less bro and more hoe. 

Jensen pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. 

"I needed to see." 

"And?" Jared was still in utter shock. He had sentences and paragraphs of words to say but mumbled out only one. 

"It felt awkward."

"Oh." Jareds voice was laced with obvious disappointment. 

"Let me just see something." Jensen licked his lips and pouted heavily. He parted his lips then gave Jared the sweetest kiss. Soft, gentle, lips lingering, tasting. "Oh fuck." 

"What have we done?" Jared gripped Jensens' neck, rubbing his thumbs along the rough of Jensens' jaw. 

"Fucked everything up?"

"I won't tell." Jared was almost bouncing on his feet as if busting for a piss. 

"Not here." Jensen said seriously. "My place." Jensen gave Jared one last chaste kiss and hurried away leaving Jared alone with a wet mouth and a fucking hard dick.

Jensen was Jensen again when Jared walked into his apartment. Pair of worn jeans. loose black v neck tee and bare feet.  
Jared wore similar. Except for the trademark beanie hugging his head, shiny brown hair flicking from underneath it. 

"Take that off. It gives you hat-hair."

Jared slid it from his head while Jensen repressed a tiny whimper as Jareds' hair, freshly washed, fell over his eyes. 

Jared set the beanie and six pack of beers he had brought with him on the kitchen counter. Then they just stood there in silence. 

"One crappy kiss and now I feel awkward around you."

"Wasn't that bad." Jareds' head was down, eyelashes fluttering. Fingers peeling a sticky price label from the card wrap around the beers.

"I've had better. I mean. We could have better." 

"Jen. Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." Jensen nodded, picking the beers up and replacing them with a bottle of whiskey. 

"What changed your mind?"

"My mind didn't change, Jay."

"Huh?" Jared screwed his nose up as he watched Jensen pour out two fingers of whiskey each. Jared shook his head as Jensen handed him a glass. "Not on a work night."

"I think we need it."

"What do you mean your mind didn't change?” 

"It's just. I'd be lying if I hadn't thought about it. Us." Jensen nodded toward the large gray couch in the living room. "We should talk about this."

Jared hooked his fingers in one of the back pockets of Jensens' jeans as they shuffled to the couch. Jared shucked his shoes off and they both flopped down together, bodies bumping. 

Jensen sighed so deeply he felt a twinge in his chest and Jared downed his two fingers faster than he had ever downed a drink in his life. 

"I mean. I have so much fucking respect for you Jay. And Gen. But there's something. Something else between us, isn't there?" Jensen searched Jareds' eyes for something. A flicker, a smile, anything but unusually, Jared sat still and serious. "Fuck Jay. The one time I need you to speak."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you really, truly want to."

"Why?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Jared said seriously.

"You're sitting there. Not saying anything but old man sayings."

Jared got up suddenly, Jensen balked, for a split second thinking Jared was leaving. Instead he walked to the kitchen, picking the bottle of whiskey by the neck. 

"Maybe we do need this." 

"Maybe we do. Drunk and stupid is exactly what we need to be." Jensen rolled his eyes slowly as Jared joined him back on the couch with a heavy bump. Jared pushed the bottle away from view on the floor behind his legs.

"Okay. Two fingers. All I had. You're hot." Jared smirked. Actually smirked. "You go."

Jensen felt his face flush with heat.

"You're making me do this sober?" Jensen laughed.

"Sure. You also have an amazing ass."

"Let me have a turn." Jensen was reduced to that of a giggling teenage girl and slapped Jared playfully on his arm.

"Say stuff then." The giggling became contagious as Jared burst out laughing. 

"Okay. You're hot."

"Oh c'mon Jen. So lame. Pick your own words."

"Fuck. Okay." Jensen, still laughing softly, shifted closer to Jared.

"You're stupid sexy and I want you."

Jensen, without breaking eye contact with Jared set his glass down on the coffee table. It slipped and cracked against the floor, the contents running between Jensens' toes. 

Jensen nodded toward Jareds lap. Who then leaned back against the couch. Jared nodded, holding out his stupid plate sized hands. Jensen moved over Jareds' legs and straddled his thighs.

"Hey."

"So. This is weird." Jensen had no idea what to do with his hands so let them flop either side of him on the couch. Unlike Jared whose hands were resting on Jensens' thighs.

“A lil'.” Jared laughed softly, winning smile and dimples going nuts across his tanned face.

Sam Winchester is a pretty serious guy. He's had a tough fucking life. Orphan. Demon blood junkie. Lucifer’s vessel. Pro salad eater and world champion 'sigher'. Jared Padalecki is an unstoppable force of good humor and unrelenting kindness. Looks wise he's rougher around the edges than Sam. His hair is little more devil-may-care and he looks fucking amazing during their hiatus periods when Sam Winchesters' face disappears behind weeks worth of scruff and beard. Sam seems like a boy, Jared is definitely all man.

“You have a very warm body.” Jensen observed then frowned slowly, eyes narrowing. “Oh God. You are going to sweat so much when we fuck aren't you?”

Jared didn't know where to go with any of those comments.

“We.” Jared coughed, he didn't need to cough, he just did. “We've gone from crap kiss to talking about having 'sex'.” Jared mouth the last word.

“Well, you didn't come here for cookies did you? I mean, we can make out for a little while?”

“Make out?” Jared pressed his lips together, biting them into his mouth, suppressing a giggle.

“Shut up!” Jensen blushed a little. “It's been a while since I've had to woo anyone.”

“Wow, Jen.” Jared tongued his upper molars and squinted. “Woo.”

Jensens' hands finally found themselves somewhere other than the couch, one curled around the back of Jareds' neck, the other found itself slapped over Jareds' mouth. Jared whimpered loudly and felt his belly roll with nerves.

“Don't speak.” Jensen mouthed, unfurling his fingers slowly. Jared shook his head.

Jared lifted his legs allowing Jensen to almost slide toward his body. Jensen licked over Jareds' mouth, corner to corner, head cocked. Every movement was like fucking slo-mo. A gentle roll of the hips into Jareds' body, like he was moving to slow music inside his head. Rhythmic and pulsing.

Jensens' fingers ran persuasively through Jareds' hair as their mouths hung open, whiskey infused tongues lax and dripping saliva, trembling. Jensen whined from the back of his throat as he sucked Jareds' tongue into his mouth. And then, fuck, they moved fast.

Jensen was lifted and pinned to the couch, legs flailing knocking over the bottle of whiskey and raising the coffee table from its feet.

Everything around them vanished. It was just them, J 'fucking' 2. Eleven years of hidden pent up want spilling out over one anothers' heaving bodies. Making their own beautiful private porn. Jared tore his mouth away from Jensens' lips, dragging the reddened bottom lip with his teeth until Jensen winced with pain. He pulled his body up, one leg folded uncomfortably down the back of the couch, the other hanging over the seat edge, foot avoiding the broken glass on the rug. He reached behind his head and pulled his t-shirt off. That went, somewhere.

He fell back over Jensen, who gripped Jareds' hair, pulling it back from his face and holding it in place. The kissing was greedy and borderline disgusting as Jared held his wet mouth open, tongue so long, almost swinging between his lips. It dripped with spit into Jensens' mouth. Jensen swallowed hard and groaned as his dick told him that was fucking awesome.

Jared was taking the lead as he fisted Jensens' t-shirt with his hands, almost ripping it over Jensens' head. Jared dipped his head and nuzzled Jensens' neck, pushing his body up the couch until Jensens' head was nudging the corner. Jared snaked his tongue over every glorious inch of Jensens' freckled face. Jared grunted with slight frustration as he attempted to rid himself of his stupid jeans. Jensen gripped Jareds' hair with force and looked straight at him. No words, but they ended the exchange with a knowing nod.

Jared was swiped around the face with the metal buckle of Jensens' belt. Jared shot Jensen an 'I'm fine' face as both men wriggled from their jeans and boxers. Naked showering with flaccid dicks ( _I've seen you naked. I think we're good_ ) was a stark contrast to where they were now. Kneeling awkwardly on a sweat stained couch, hard and horny. Jensen licked his lips eyeing Jareds' dripping dick. His head lowered slowly and instantly felt one of Jareds' large, coaxing hands rest on the back of his head. Jared remained on his knees as Jensens' mouth slotted smoothly along the shaft and like a fucking cock boy swallowed until his nose met Jareds' neatly trimmed pubic hair.  
Jared wanted to speak. Wanted to tell Jensen what a good boy he was for taking it all. How he felt the slight bend in Jensens' throat as it curled past Jensens' uvula. How Jareds' dick nestled against tongue and teeth like Jensens' mouth had been made to take it.  
Jared stroked Jensens' back as his dick was sucked gently, Jensens' lips dragging up and down the spit slick shaft. Jared thought he was about to die. Jensen looked up, green eyes watering as his teeth came into play. Jared nodded with a groan. Jensen gently bit down, the shaft felt pliant and rubbery on the surface as his perfect teeth bit and bit until he reached the head of Jareds cock.  
Jared exhaled as if he was about to speak. Jensen winked permission.

"It's really tough. Slap it and see."

"Seriously?" Jensen pulled back leaving a layer of saliva coating Jareds dick.

"Yeah. I love beating the hell out of it. Try it."

Jared gripped his own hips with his hands and knelt up higher with a wobble. 

Jensen slapped Jareds cock gently.

"Oh c'mon, Jen."

Jensen raised his eyebrows. And then raised his game, slapping Jareds' dick with the back of his hand so hard it stung his fingers. Jensens' blow job saliva flicking over, well, everything.

Jared groaned, his stomach falling into his body instinctively. His dick however was leaking pre-come like fucking crazy. 

"Was that okay?" Jensen had eyes, he could see it was more than okay.

"Yessir." Jared drawled. 

"You've certainly been hiding your light under a bushel."

"So old man sayings aren't Padalecki exclusive, right?"

"Shut up." Jensen smirked and wrestled Jared backwards into the couch, dicks and thighs slapping together. Jared tugged and pawed Jensens' body, trying to pull him from the couch onto the floor.

“Broken glass.” Jensen muttered then yanked Jared up by his arms to the other side of the couch and rolled him onto the floor. He lifted the coffee table with one hand and turned it on its side with a crack without care or concern. 

“Rug burn.” Jared grunted as Jensen fell on top of him. Jared shifted up, body against the rough weave of the rug.

“Do you really care?” Jensen asked in a tone not dissimilar to Dean Winchester. 

“Well yeah. I mean.” Jared waggled his left hand at Jensen.

“Oh shit. Wow. I suck.” Jensen sat up, straddling Jareds' thighs. He glanced at Jareds' wedding ring then at his own hand and winced slightly. Then drew his ring finger into his mouth and sucked his wedding ring off. He took it from his tongue and held a hand out as Jared twisted his wedding ring from his own finger. Jensen lent back and placed them both inside that small pointless pocket of his jeans and folded them away.

“We suck.” Jensen rolled his eyes and looked back at Jared. “Ground rules. No biting. No scratching. Nothing that won't heal in a few days and nothing above the neck.”

“Romantic.” Jared frowned.

“You're a married straight man laying naked on the floor with another naked married straight man sitting on your legs. I don't think romance comes into it.”

Jared gripped Jensens' biceps, tugging him down to his face.

“I love you, Jen. So, yeah it does.”

“We are so screwed.” Jensen gasped and then moaned into Jareds' mouth. “Let's go to bed. I wanna fuck there.”

Jared made himself comfortable diagonally across Jensens' bed. He always did when he stayed over after a nights drinking or staying up to watch sports into the early hours. Never been in it naked and hard. So that was new. Apart from that one time. Jensen sat next to him stroking over his chest. Fingers bumping over the curves of his muscles and hardening nipples.

“When you say love-.”

Jared wrapped his fingers around Jensens' wrist.

“I mean in love. Yeah.”

“Wow, totally screwed.”

“Well, not totally.” Jared smirked. “C'mere, Jensen.” There was something about the way Jared uttered Jensens' name. There was ownership in his voice and it scared Jensen to death.

Jensen sat on Jareds' stomach. Jared held Jensen underneath his thighs and drew him closer, he held onto one, fingers digging into the flesh of Jensens' leg, his free hand found his mouth. Sucking on fingers, wetting them with his tongue.

With Jensen now almost on Jareds' chest, Jensen moaned as Jared probed his ass hole with the tip of his index finger and slowly pushed it inside. It curled and hooked and tugged at the rim while Jensen sat bolt upright, heart pounding inside his chest.

“Just relax.”

“I-I can't.” Jensen shuddered.

“Don't you want this?” Jared said softly, matched with an oh-so-sweet smile as a second finger slipped into Jensens' wet hole.

“Sure I-I do.” Jensen allowed himself to open up slowly, allowing Jared to add a third finger, all three pushing in with ease to the knuckles on Jareds' hand.

“God, you're so open to this Jen.”

Jensen rode Jareds' long fingers and Jared started to completely fall apart watching him.

“You're so fucking perfect, Jen. I want you for myself.” He muttered out.

“Got me.” Jensen purred. His body felt like it was charged with some new force which made everything a billion times more sensitive. The brushing of his thighs against Jareds' waist sent shock waves through his body. His dick had never felt so fucking hard. It bobbed and wept and almost groaned with want. Jared was so forward and knew exactly what he wanted and how. It felt as if he already knew Jensens' body.  
Jared opened his fingers inside Jensen like petals opening on a flower, stretching his rim until Jensen groaned with discomfort.

“You feel like you're ready, darlin'?

Jensen nodded, his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

“Condom?”

“Nah. I'm not fucking Jensen Ackles any other way but bareback.”

Jared grunted, as his hands coaxed Jensen back and over his dick.

“Shit, Jay. What is with you, huh?”

“I'm about to fuck the man of my dreams. Is that okay?”

“Sure. Sure.” Jensen nodded, his mouth stuck in reverse gear. “S-sure.” He stammered as he gripped Jareds' dick and felt the head tease his loosened hole. He slotted onto it with ease and perhaps the slightest sting, one of those confusing sensations between pleasure and pain.

Jared lifted himself up from the waist as if to do a sit-up, his stomach muscles tightened so much, Jensen whimpered at the sight. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and rolled him onto his back.

“Ne-never thought it would be you, f-fucking me.” Jensens' back arched as Jared bottomed out. “Jesus fucking Christ Padalecki, your stupid dick. Fuck.” Jensens' eyes literally watered as Jared filled him up good.

“You think you know someone, right? Y'all think I'm so sweet.” Jared went from laying flat to knelt in one thigh wrenching movement and punctuated his words with every dirty prod of his dick. “Not. That. Sweet.” Jensens' legs were now hanging over Jareds' thighs and Jensens' virgin ass was being fucked into oblivion. Jensen balled his fists and pushed them into his eye sockets.

“Fuck. Fuck. Jared. Just fucking fuck.” Jensen laughed at his loss of words. He had pushed his hands so tightly against his eyes that when he removed them, Jareds' face was nothing but a swirl of psychedelic shapes. He blinked a few times and Jared finally came into focus. Fuck, he was zoned out. Sweating like a pig, his entire upper body, flexed and ridged. Concentrated frown drawn across his beautiful face.

Jensen arched as Jared pounded into him, relentless thrusting and insane stamina. The bedroom suddenly felt like a steam room as Jared fell over Jensens' body and gripped underneath his back. So fucking close, sweating and writhing against one another. The room reeked of fucking and was filled with the sound of grunting men and slapping flesh. The obscene squelch of dick fucking ass.

Jared blinked and winced as sweat dripped from his brow into his eyes, Jensen tugged at the blanket underneath them and wiped over his lovers' face.

“Kiss me.” Jensen licked his lips and opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out an invitation. Jared sucked gently on Jensens' tongue, his hips not wavering for even a moment. Their kisses came harder as Jareds' one-track mission of pounding Jensens' ass continued. Thrust after thrust. Never stopping. Never faltering. Never missing a single beat. 

Jared groaned into Jensens' mouth as Jensen found the will to tighten around Jareds' cock. Clenching and gripping it, little movements of his hips helped his rim grip the base of Jareds' dick and milk it of everything.

“Fucking bastard.” Jared groaned as his words only spurred Jensen on. Jensens' thighs ached with the constant tensing but he mentally waved the discomfort away.

Jared pulled himself up, his entire body dripping and slick with sweat. His hair was wet through and he shook it like a dog as he prepared his encore onslaught on Jensens' pretty, wrecked hole. Jensen whimpered as his body and face was sprinkled with warm, salty sweat. Even more as Jared gripped Jensens' dick and pumped it in his fist. Jensen closed his eyes as he listened to Jared work through his own orgasm. He felt his hole fill up with Jareds' hot, thick spunk. The groans that emanated from Jareds' chest reverberated through both of their bodies. Jared tugged Jensens' cock hard as Jensen came, painting ribbons of white across his own chest.

“Jared. Baby.” Jensen gritted out. “I-” He shot Jared a look. Then mouthed at him. “I love you.”

Jensen bit into his fist as Jared pulled out and fell backward on the bed. Both men were panting loudly, deep grunts from Jensen as Jareds' jizz oozed from his spent hole.

“Well, I think it's safe to say our friendship is effectively ruined.”

“Eh, we weren’t that close any way.” Jared laughed.

“We have just fucked, cheated and we're quoting Friends. Could we be any more white trash?” Jensen said with a smirk.

Jared laughed loudly.

“I have loads more.” Jensen said, waving a hand in the air. “Jay?” He was serious now.

“Yeah?”

“You're very good in bed.”

Jared crawled over to Jensen and attempted to squeeze himself next to him on the tiniest piece of bed ever.

“Thanks. I've practiced in my head. A lot.”

Jensen laughed a little then turned to Jared.

“Seriously though. What the hell are we going to do now?”

THE END (OR IS IT?)


End file.
